


Desperate Times

by originalwolfgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x11, AU, Alpha Pact, Alternate Scene, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalwolfgirl/pseuds/originalwolfgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the scene in the elevator at the beginning of 3x11.  I love how the scene played out but this is for the shipper in all of us ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Times

Stiles voice echoed in the elevator as he shouted out Derek’s name. Seriously, how many times was Derek going to try and die in front of Stiles. 

He was starting to think he was doing it on purpose to get the hyperactive boy’s attention. Stiles hand connected with Derek’s cheek again without any result. Stiles let out a scream of rage. 

Directing his fury towards the only other person in the vicinity, he threw a punch knowing it wouldn’t hurt the werewolf laying unconscious on the elevator floor. He avoided his nose and mouth but Stiles still felt a bit bad about punching Derek, especially defenseless. 

The two of them had grown closer over the past few months. Derek no longer slammed him into walls or threatened him bodily injury. Stiles no longer wanted Allison to shoot him in the head with an arrow. 

It was a twisted sort of progress but that’s just how everything was lately. Twisted. 

Right now Stiles’ dad and Scott’s mom were missing and most likely being seasoned for that psycho bitch’s next barbecue to some druid god and Stiles was on the verge of having a panic attack as he stood in the darkened hallway. His best friend left him and right now the only person he hadn’t lost was still unconscious because Stiles wasn’t good enough. 

His eyes were watery but Stiles took a steadying breath and knelt beside Derek again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He could see nothing. He could sure as hell feel something though. And he could hear something. A voice. Stiles’ voice. It shouldn’t be as comforting as it was but Derek had been ignoring his growing affections toward the human. 

‘Did he just punch me?’ Derek realized. He still couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes yet. His head was still a bit cloudy. 

He felt weak. Not physically. But he allowed himself to be blindsided by a woman….again. He didn’t know if he wanted to wake up and see the disappointment in Stiles’ eyes. 

Then he heard Stiles’ voice.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Derek….Derek please” Stiles begged in a broken whisper. All attempts at violence had been futile and Stiles was tired of all the fighting. He didn’t want to fight with Derek too.

“Derek I swear if you don’t wake your sour wolf ass up….I’ll never leave your apartment and never stop talking. Like ever. And you can hear all about my miserable high school life 24/7 buddy” Stiles tried joking because he’s Stiles and when in a crisis, sarcasm was his best defense. 

He hesitantly rested his hand on Derek’s cheek and sighed. He could see the rise and fall of Derek’s chest so at least he was breathing. Maybe Derek could hear him. Like in those crappy late night tv shows he watched where the coma victims could hear everything around them. 

Well Derek for one wasn’t in a coma but maybe the theory still stands. Or maybe the wolf was ignoring him. It suddenly occurred to Stiles everything Derek’s gone through in the past 24 hours too. 

Stiles had an overwhelmingly amount of sympathy for this man that lay before him. He may carry the weight of more than anyone should in a lifetime but he was still young and naïve. ‘And lonely’ Stiles added as an afterthought. Stiles knew what that felt like. Maybe not as heavily as Derek did, but Stiles has had his moments.

“Derek…you may not want to hear this right now…but it’ll be okay dude”. Stiles waited…nothing.  
“Come on Derek, I know you miss seeing my pretty face.” still nothing. 

Stiles just wanted someone to listen to him. He has had enough of everyone telling him it’ll be okay. He just wanted to be able to talk without the false concern and comfort. Everyone else have too many problems of there own to worry about Stiles’. Apparently Stiles had a thing for unloading his problems on unconscious members of the Hale family. 

“Truth is Derek…. I know life sucks. I know you want to just lay here unconscious and pretend you can’t hear me or maybe you really can’t but if I gave up every time something bad happened or I failed someone I’d probably be more useless than an unconscious werewolf” Stiles lips turned up in an uncontrollable smile.

“I mean…everyone thinks I’m some kind of hero but I’m not. Heather, my dad, hell even Scott….I feel like I failed them all. Right now kinda feeling like I’m letting you down too. I mean hitting each other use to be our thing and now I can’t even do that right.”

“My point is Derek….you may think that no ones needs you but it’s not true. We all do in our own way. Everyone may not be in your pack but we all protect each other because we’re friends and that’s what we do. Cora, Isaac, even Peter need you. Derek…” Stiles looked down to where his hand was now resting over the alpha’s heart and felt it’s steady rhythm.

“I need you” Stiles let out in barely a whisper. A tear rolled down his cheek and dropped onto Derek’s shirt. 

Stiles angrily wiped his face and raised his hand to slap the werewolf hard for making him care. How dare Derek make Stiles care for him so much that Stiles was sitting in a broken down hospital elevator with no other ride home all because Stiles couldn’t leave him laying there vulnerable. 

He knew it wasn’t Derek’s fault that he’d grown so attached but this was there thing. They took out there frustrations on each other when truth is, they don’t hate each other at all. 

Stiles shaking hand curled into a ball and he closed his eyes as he brought it down again but warm fingers wrapped tightly around his wrist, jarring him to a halt. His eyes flew open to meet Derek’s green ones that were gazing at him surprisingly calm. The elevator light flickered over them. 

Stiles felt his body sag in relief and began speaking a mile a minute. “Oh thank god. Listen Derek, Scott went with Deucalion and Ms.Blake is gone with Scott’s mom and everyone else has left because the police are coming and we got to get you out of here like right now, okay?” 

Derek tried to sit up and still felt a bit light-headed. Stiles hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him to a sitting position. Derek registered each bit he caught with a new wave of shock and guilt. But Derek could also hear every word Stiles said before and he watched as the dim light reflected off his watery brown eyes. Derek has already screwed everything else up tonight. He didn’t think one more thing would cause the apocalypse. 

As Stiles repeated that they needed to get Derek out of there right now like a mantra, Derek used his grip on the boy’s wrist to yank him forward. Stiles wasn’t expecting that and he found himself closer to his wolf than he expected. Before he had time to even form a question, Derek’s lips pressed urgently against his. 

Stiles’ eyes stayed open in shock for a second but he finally closed them and wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders to pull him closer. He was kissing Derek Hale. Stiles Stilinski was kissing the alpha werewolf of Beacon Hills. It was more than that though. 

Stiles was kissing the man he may or may not be denying attraction to. Derek’s hands had come around to grip the back of Stiles’ plaid shirt and hold him against Derek’s warm body. Derek pulled back and admired the way Stiles’ eyes stayed shut for a breath longer.

“You think too much” Derek whispered and could practically feel the boy’s thoughts running a mile a minute.  
“I…we…you just…what the….Derek what even….” Derek’s lips silenced the boy again and this time Stiles responded much quicker and eagerly returned his kiss. 

Stiles clung to Derek like a life raft and Derek chuckled against his lips at his more than welcome response. One of Derek’s hands traveled up to run through the teen’s hair and Stiles let out an involuntary moan. It was probably the hottest sound Derek had ever heard. 

Derek had always found the boy disturbingly attractive but the first time Derek saw Stiles with his newly grown out hair, he wished he didn’t wear jeans so tight. 

The boys parted for a bit and Stiles still watery eyes looked at Derek shocked, waiting for an explanation. Derek was not prepared to give one so with Stiles help he stood up and started off down the hallway. His hearing perked up at the sound of sirens and from Stiles’ expression he could hear them too. 

“You go! I’ll stay here and hold off the cops.” Stiles stated firmly but his shaking hands gave him away. Derek wanted to explain to Stiles and he would but in the middle of a war with alphas and a darach was not the time. 

So Derek nodded solemnly and dashed out the exit door leaving Stiles half a minute away from facing police interrogations with only his sarcasm and a certain werewolf plaguing his every thought.


End file.
